


Scrap Data

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Clean Up Crew, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Toon Force spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Holo-Jane and AU Wizard managed to escape the slaughter. Now they have to work in the background on the villain's trail, and sabotage him from finding the last of the resistance.





	Scrap Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frozarburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozarburst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turbo your Fellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245984) by [Frozarburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozarburst/pseuds/Frozarburst). 

Holo-Jane picked up the pieces of Mr. Gar. She let our a thankful sigh as she had quickly gotten pieces. "Wiz. You have the rest of him?"

AU Wizard nodded, and placed the pieces on Holo-Jane's recycle bin. "He'll be reconstructed quickly. Who do we not need to worry about?"

"Turbo K.O., Dendy, and Fink. Those are the only survivors."

Holo-Jane spat a curse. "Who do we need to avoid?"

"Enid and Radicles have been lost. As well as Drupe, Brandon, Combo Breaker, and Potato."

"He's going for broken pairs. No doubt he took Carol as well...where's her pieces? Have you found anything?"

Wiz shook his head solemnly.

"No time for sorrow. We have to make sure we can find Toon Force. (Cob, I hate fanfiction,)"

"What?"

"We need to find Toon Force. A group of heroes that fought this guy. 'Toon God.' Wouldn't surprise me if he was actually a self-insert character. At the worst we'll... we'll have to get writers and Cartoon Network executives to mark this show off so others can't get infected..."

"Jane-"

"Wiz. I'm thinking practically. For now, let's try or beat to complete our missio-" Red Action jumped to attack. Holo-Jane let out a shout and encased het in the recycling bin. The two looked in to see Red Action's "virus" being removed slowly. "New plan: protect the resistance at all cost. Gather as much data and recycling bins as you can. We can't lose to that cheap attacking self-insert."


End file.
